ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Darcy Triplets Origin/Transcript
This is the transcript of an animated adventure crossover film, The Darcy Triplets Origin. Part 1: The Beginning of the Story (Shows Paramount Animation logo) (The scene fades to an empty hallway. A woman with long black hair and violet eyes is laying in bed. She is giving birth to triplets.) Bill: Emily, it's okay. The Doctor's on his way. (Bill saw the doctor and rushed to the door to let him in. He helps his wife to deliver the babies. His cousin Alexander and the relatives watch her give birth to the first triplet, a boy Bill and his wife named Cillian. The second triplet's about to be born, another boy named Lorcan. The final triplet the doctor told them is a girl named Lilly. One of Bill's relatives, Alexander Darcy Sr., approached them.) Alexander Sr.: Bravo, you two! You just gave birth to the triplets for the very first time in the history of our entire Darcy family. We all have made our decision. We've figured out what's going to happen to the triplets, so I want you two to listen carefully. (Bill and Emily are shocked and decided to listen carefully to what Alexander is going to say.) Alexander Sr.: Cillian will go with Aunt Mabel and Uncle Oliver. Lorcan will come to my house. It's a little far, but the school's around the corner. Lilly will go to grandma and grandpa. Emily: What? I don't want them to be separated. I'm keeping them. Melanie: We know how you feel, but that's not going to happen. Alexander Sr.: Your kids are not being sent off to the other end of the planet. They'll be able to see each other whenever they want. This is the way for them to be the happiest. (Emily was shocked and the relatives took the triplets away from her. Bill and his wife discover Alexander's true colors when he begins physically abusing him with his fists and his pistol as he leaves the city after taking the triplets.) Mable: We're not letting them see each other, aren't we? Alexander Sr.: No, we will torture these three for a long time. Like I said, the path to a happy, productive life. To a good college, a great job, and a family of your own. This is our master plan. (Suddenly, the three triplets instantly grow up into young adults.) Lorcan: You wanted to abuse us, huh? Like that's ever going to happen! (The scene cuts to TV static and then to the SMPTE color bars. Lorcan appears on-screen and looks at us.) Lorcan: Whoops! It appears we're experiencing some technical difficulties, but don't worry, the engineers will soon fix this problem, and then, we'll go right back to the movie. In the meantime, please stand by as we're working on a solution to that problem. We're very sorry for the unfortunate inconvenience. (Lorcan disappears off-screen.) (The scene cuts to John Fitzgerald Kennedy High, Cillian Darcy, a former member of his band, The Rebels, walked inside for the first time in a while. Lorcan Darcy walked in after him to meet up with his girlfriend, Lucy Baine, who gave him a big kiss. Lilly Darcy, a happy high school sophomore who loves cheerleading and is dating a football player, Bradly Davis. But she doesn't enjoy kissing him, however, and prefers looking at her fellow cheerleaders.) (They walked into the classroom where they see two exchange students. The first one is a guy with blue hair named Flash Sentry, and the other one is a girl with red and yellow stripes named Sunset Shimmer. They sit in different desks because they never met each other as the teacher walks in.) Mr. Ryan: Good morning, class. I'd like to introduce our exchange students from Canterlot High: Flash Sentry and Sunset Shimmer. Flash: Hey, guys. How are you doing? Sunset: Yeah, hi. Mr. Ryan: Well, someone's a bit touchy-touchy. (The students laugh at Mr. Ryan's joke as Sunset returns to her desk and Lilly walks out of the class.) Lilly: I need to use the bathroom. (The scene cuts to inside the girls' bathroom. Lilly rushes and enters the stall, places the paper towel on the bowl, pulls down her pants and sits down. As Lilly sits on the toilet, she sees graffiti scrawled on the stalls: "Amazing Grace, come sit on my face. Don't make me cry, I need your... pie". She smiles until she hears her friends walking into the bathroom.) Megan: Something's strange is going on with Lilly. Kimberly: Yeah, she doesn't have any pictures of guys in your locker, just these. Face it, she's a lesbian. Molly: What's the plan now? Kimberly: Let's tell Bradly and then we can tell Lilly's grandparents, so we can stage an intervention. Molly: Good idea, let's go. (As the girls exit the bathroom, Lilly flushes the toilet and walks out of the stall. She looks at her reflection in the mirror, feeling betrayed. The scene cuts back to the classroom. Lorcan is trying to focus on his test but he feels stressed out and scratches his arms. Lucy is worried about her boyfriend. So is Mr. Ryan.) Mr. Ryan: Uh, Lorcan, why don't you come outside of the classroom with me? We need to talk. Lorcan: Okay... (Mr. Ryan and Lorcan are out in the hallway.) Mr. Ryan: Is everything alright at home? Lorcan: It's fine. Why? Mr. Ryan: Well, I see you've been feeling stressed out about the test today, and maybe you might wanna be excused from the test. Lorcan: Alright, fine. I had no time to study. Mr. Ryan: Hey, if you wanna relax for a bit, go ahead. Lorcan: Really? Mr. Ryan: Yeah, you worked hard last year, but I think it's time you need a little break. So, just relax for a bit. Lorcan: Thanks, sir. (Lorcan walks back to his desk and relaxes for a bit. Cillian listens to his music on his phone. He has his headphones on. On the previous night, Cillian calmly walks into the club through the back, barely making his cue for "Say Amen (Saturday Night)". At the end of the song, he kicks over one of the amps, destroying it for effect. After the performance, the other members of the Rebels, upset by his carelessness, kick him out of the band; Cillian's girlfriend Melody, who is also in the band, dumps him.) Part 2: The Meeting (After school is over, Cillian walks in the hallway until he accidentally bumped into Lorcan.) Cillian: Oh, didn't see you there, bud. Lorcan: Ah, it's okay. Hey, you're in English, Cillian, right? Cillian: Yeah, and you're Lorcan. Sorry for bumping into you. Lorcan: It's okay. Going home? Cillian: Yeah. What's up with you? Lorcan: My guardians want me to have a few friends over tonight. My girlfriend Lucy is coming. Cillian: Cool. Lilly: You're having people over tonight? I couldn't help but overhear your predicament, and I would love to come over to your house tonight. Lorcan: Really? What about you, Cillian? Cillian: Sure, it'll be fun! I would love to get to know you and your girlfriend. Lorcan: Good, but what about those two new students, Flash and Sunset? Lilly: Well, I got to know Flash because he and I were in music class, but I know a bit about Sunset. Cillian: Tell us. Lilly: Her friends over at Canterlot High accused her of Anon-a-Miss, and denounced her as their friend. Lorcan: Let's invite her. Cillian: Good idea. Hey, Sunset! Wanna come over to Lorcan's tonight? (Sunset hears Cillian from her locker, she was confused by them inviting them for a get-together. She decided to join.) Sunset: Fine, I'll come. (Flash sees them and walks towards them.) Flash: I'll join in if you want. Cillian: Sure you can, Flash. Lorcan: I'd love to get to know you two. Lilly: It's okay. Sunset and Flash will have fun. I'll have to buy some candy at the store. Cillian: Why pay retail when you can go wholesale? Eh, Flash? Flash: Right you are, dude! (Sunset frowns at Cillian as Lilly smiles.) Sunset: Grr! (Lucy walked towards the others and kissed Lorcan. The others are shocked that Lucy is Lorcan's girlfriend.) Lucy: Hey, guys. Hi, babe. Lorcan: Hey, Lucy. All set for tonight? Lucy: Yep. Cillian: Dude, you didn't tell me that your girlfriend is hot. Lorcan: Hey! Buzz off, dude! (The others laugh, all except Sunset who is not smiling and walks away.) Part 3: Get Together (The scene cuts to Lorcan's house where he prepares to have his friends over. His second cousin Alexander Sr. walks out with his wife Melanie.) Alexander Sr.: Alright, bud. I've unlocked the TV. You and your friends are gonna have fun watching the match tonight. Lorcan: Hey! Kage the Lizard King is my favorite monster. I worshipped him my whole life. Alexander Sr.: Okay, so we'll be back very late. Until then, have fun. Lorcan: Okay, cuz. (Alexander and Melanie walk out of the house as Cillian, Lilly, Lucy, Flash, and Sunset walked in.) Cillian: Alright, let's have fun. Lorcan: Come on! Monster Smash XVII is about to start! (Cillian and Lorcan grab their seats as Lilly, Lucy, and Flash join them. Sunset, however, received a text from their former friends and gets angry at them.) Wrestling Announcer: I'm excited to smash where all the most awesome monsters come to decide on which one of them is the greatest monster of all. I'm here talking to the greatest of them all, Kage the Lizard King. (The crowd from the TV cheers and applauds.) Cillian: (with his mouth full) Yes! Kage for the win! Lorcan: Whoo! Wrestling Announcer: So, Kage, is there any truth to the rumors about a party city on an island called New Royale City hidden somewhere in the world?? Arch Knight: There is no such thing as New Royale City. (Dr. Viktor grabs the microphone and the camera turns to him.) Dr. Viktor: Don't believe them! Anyone can become a hero! The city is real and I have the map to find it! Guy #1: Hey! Get that guy out of here! Guy #2: Hey! C'mere! (As Viktor looks at the crowd, two bodyguards grab him and escort him out of the stage.) Dr. Viktor: Visit my website! newroyalecity.com/party/city/secretlocation.pdf! (The TV screen cuts to static and the TV itself shuts down leaving the screen completely black. The six heroes are shocked to believe that New Royale City does exist. Cillian frantically types the URL in on the computer. There's an amateur website and with it comes a map on the computer screen.) Cillian: No way! Lorcan: Sweet! Do you think it's real? Cillian: It has to be! Guys, let's meet up tomorrow. It's our day off. Lucy: Okay, where? Cillian: I know where. (The scene cuts to Cillian, Lorcan, Lilly, Lucy, and Flash at a pizzeria.) Cillian: Okay, as a leader of this group, the way we're gonna find New Royale City is to follow this map. Okay? We'll be able to make it to the cave right here if we find this rock formation shaped like a cucumber. Flash: Huh. This will be awesome. You guys are right about this city. It's a dull place. (Sunset enters the pizzeria in anger while looking at her phone. She then looks at Cillian, Lorcan, Lilly, Lucy, and Flash.) Sunset: Hi. Lilly: What's wrong, Sunset? Sunset: My so-called "friends" turned on me and know they're inviting me to a Christmas party?! They didn't even bother to ask me if I was okay! I'm not going! Lucy: Because of Anon-a-Miss? Sunset: Yes. Now, change the subject. Oh, and ALSO, there's no such thing as New Royale City! Lorcan: That's a lie, Shimmer! I'll get there and it will be awesome! I'm tired of being smart and being a grade-A student. I wanna be adventurous, I wanna be awesome, I wanna be confident, I wanna be curious, but most importantly, I wanna be courageous! Lucy: I wanna be emancipated! Flash: I want to play music in that city. Cillian: Okay! Everyone, shut up! (Lorcan, Lilly, Lucy, Sunset, and Flash turn to Cillian.) Cillian: Listen, you idiots. The city is real, okay? I know this, alright? And we're gonna find it... together. Sunset: Can we just live our normal lives? Lorcan: What?! You call this "life"?! We're sitting in this pizza shop that Cillian delivers for. I worked in Alexander's company part-time and Lilly is a maid, okay? Cillian: It's true. I only made six dollars in tips today. Those cheap bozos. Sunset: Fine! I'll do it, alright? I want to get my friends' betrayal out of my mind for once. But if we're gonna do it, we're gonna need some supplies. Lucy: I know where. Come shop there for supplies. You guys can use my employee discount. Lorcan: Okay. Where exactly are we going? (The scene cuts to Cillian, Lorcan, Lilly, Lucy, Sunset, and Flash at Costco.) Cillian: Costco?! Are you sure we're going in there? Lucy: Hey! We're just going to that hell-hole to get supplies for the trip! Cillian: (sighs) Fine. (Cillian, Lorcan, Lilly, Lucy, Flash, and Sunset walked inside to buy some supplies. While shopping, Lorcan and Lucy were spotted by the ungrateful sheriff.) Sheriff: Well, hello, Lorcan. Lucy. Lorcan: Sheriff, what are you doing here? Sheriff: Shopping, of course. What about you three? Lucy: My boyfriend and our new friends are using my employee discount. I'm helping them to get some supplies for a trip. We're going out of town for a while. Sheriff: Good. You guys needed some fresh air every once in a while. Now, where are you six going? Lucy: (whispers) New Royale City. Sheriff: Huh, you six wanted to find that city. How would you feel if I would sentence you six to community service? Lucy: Do you want to arrest us? Or do you want $30 gift vouchers? (Lucy gives the Sheriff the voucher for Costco, making him change his mind.) Sheriff: I didn't see you, you didn't see me. Lucy: I won't, Sheriff. Lorcan and Lucy: Sucker. (At the cashier, Lucy's bringing up the supplies they brought and cash in.) Lucy: Okay, according to my discount, that leaves a total of $230. Cillian: What?! That's insane! Lilly: Alright, time to pitch in. (Cillian, Lorcan, Lilly, Flash, and Sunset pitch in their money as Lucy laughs as a joke.) Lucy: You guys think that it costs $230?! That is priceless! (Lorcan laughs at Lucy's joke.) More coming soon! Part 4: The Adventure Begins Coming soon! Part 5: Portable Toilet Stop Coming soon! Part 6: Equestria Coming soon! Part 7: Canterlot City Coming soon! Part 8: The Darcy Triplets' Transformation (Lucy, Flash, and Sunset are shocked that Cillian has become the goth/emo type of the triplets.) Cillian: Whoa... what just happened? (Lucy sees Lorcan as the happy and also hot-blooded type of the triplets and always up for a challenge. He also tends to see the brighter side of things in contrast to his dour brother.) Lucy: Baby, are you okay? Lorcan: Whoa, that was awesome. (Lucy screams in joy and hugs Lorcan. She realized Lorcan was transformed into a fun guy.) Sunset: Lucy, are you okay? Lucy: Duh! Lorcan, you're awesome! (Lucy kisses Lorcan in the cheek.) Lorcan: Alright! Free girlfriend. Lilly: Um... guys. (The five sees Lilly. She is a very shy girl as she holds her necklace.) Cillian and Lorcan: Lilly? Lilly: Um, hi, guys. Don't mind me, um... (Lilly rushed to the bathroom. Cillian and Lorcan look at each other in confusion.) Cillian: Let me guess. She's too shy, right? Lorcan: Yeah, I think so. More coming soon! Part 9: Gaining Powers Coming soon! Part 10: Splitting Up for Three Days Coming soon! Part 11: Metropolis Coming soon! Part 12: The Middle of Nowhere Coming soon! Part 13: Car Chase Coming soon! Part 14: Dr. Viktor (The heroes looked through the telescope and there's no sign of their relatives. Lorcan smiles.) Lorcan: Dude, you did it! We lost them. Cillian: For now. We follow the map as we said. So, now what? Lilly: Do we have any money? I have $40 left. Cillian: I have $50. Lorcan: $20. Lucy: $70. Flash: $10. Sunset: $75, why? Lilly: Look. (Lilly points to a shady shack reminiscent to a Medieval house with hay, skulls, jars, and a well behind it.) Cillian: Some kind of a shop. Good job, Lilly. Sunset: Why there? Lorcan: Hey, let's get a snack. Flash: Let's go in. (The heroes enter the shop and see Dr. Viktor at the counter.) Dr. Viktor: Hello. Welcome to my shop. Cillian: Wait! You're... you're that guy! The map guy! Lorcan: It is the map guy! More coming soon! Part 15: Raging River (Cillian sees the Raging Rivers and the cave of New Royale City on the other side. Lorcan showed up with his assault rifle.) Lorcan: You okay, bro? Cillian: Lorcan, this is it. We're here... the Cave of New Royale City. Lorcan: That's right, my brother. We're so close, I just knew it. (Lilly arrived with her knife, Lucy with a baseball bat, Flash with his samurai sword, and Sunset with her sawed-off, double-barrel shotgun.) Flash: So, there's the cave. But we're not taking that bridge. Cillian: I got this, guys! I got this! (Cillian yells and shoots the grappling gun, only to realize there was no rope on the end and only hits the place on the bridge. Lorcan and Lilly laugh as Cillian is disappointed.) Cillian: Wait, what the...? (picks up the card and reads it out loud) Rope not included? Visit Dr. Viktor's General Store for all your rope needs?! Sunset: What? We got scammed! Lucy: What the heck, babe! Your assault rifle and my baseball bat are made out of chocolate! Lorcan: I know! (licks the AR) I gotta admit, they do taste pretty good. Lucy: I know. (Lilly pulls out the dagger out of its sheath, except it's not a dagger in the sheath but a comb.) Lilly: What the hell am I supposed to do with this?! Lucy: Comb your hair with it, stupid. Lilly: (sighs) Okay. (combs her hair) Flash: Well, at least I bought this samurai sword. (Just then, his katana deflates like a balloon.) Flash: What?! (Sunset shoots from her double-barrel shotgun, only to have potatoes as its ammo.) Sunset: A potato gun?! Cillian: Dang nabbit! Well, guys, I guess we're gonna have to use the bridge. (The heroes start crossing the unstable bridge. Cillian steps on one of the planks as it falls into the river. He, along with everybody else, is nervous.) Cillian: Oh boy. Lorcan: Oh god! Lilly: Slow steps. Lucy: Just don't, don't look down. (Flash nervously moans.) Sunset: Oh boy. (The rope snaps and everyone falls to the other side of the bridge. As they make it, the rope is about to break.) Cillian: Ah! The rope! It's about to break! Sunset: No! We're too young to die! Lorcan: Guys, there's a tree next to it! All we need to do is to use something to tie to it. Flash: You're right, Lorcan! Quick, Lilly, throw your slinky! Lilly: Okay! (Lilly reaches into her pocket and throws her slinky up in the air. Luckily, it landed by the tree's root as Cillian manages to grab it. They cheered that they've crossed the bridge and survived.) Cillian: Guys, we survived! Lorcan: And look. (The heroes see the cave's entrance.) Sunset: This is it, guys. Flash: From Promise Town to our destination. Lucy: I can't believe we did it. Lilly: We've come all this way from Promise Town and now... Lorcan: We made it. All because of Cillian who led the way. Cillian: Guys, we did it. We made it to the Cave of New Royale City. We're so close to entering the city. Inside that cave will show us the impossible puzzle. It will open the gateway that will lead us to the city. Lorcan: (chanting) Speech, speech, speech! Lilly and Lucy: (joining in) Speech, speech, speech! (Flash and Sunset join in as Cillian smiles.) Cillian: Ah, who am I kidding? Alright, guys. I know it has been a great week of traveling, and the sun will set in a minute. So, I would like to say... Screw Promise Town, they suck! This is it, guys. I can't believe we did it. Now that the sun is setting, it's time we move into New Royale City and live there. I would like to thank each and every one of you for making this journey possible. To Sunset; for helping me giving directions during that car chase. To Flash; for cheering us up by playing your guitar. To Lucy; you suggested with a plan to split up for three days to get to Metropolis. It's a good idea, Lucy. A good idea indeed. To Lilly; you've been very smart and you've used your new powers to open portals to steal our grandparents' valuable vase for money. To Lorcan; you have a great sense of humor that cheered us up. With our knowledge and this map, we have found New Royale City. We will denounce Promise Town and have fun. To us! Lorcan, Lilly, Lucy, Flash, and Sunset: To us! Lorcan: Lead the way, brother! Cillian: Let's do this. Part 16: The Cave of New Royale City (Cillian, Lorcan, Lilly, Lucy, Flash, and Sunset enter the cave. They turn on the lights on their phones because it's very dark. Cillian shines a light on the cave's wall. Engraved on the wall are hieroglyphs of the history of New Royale City, including their births.) Cillian: Guys, look. These drawings are the history of New Royale City. September 25th, 1996 shows our birth. Lorcan: Oh. Lilly: Whoa. So, we're born in this city and then our relatives separated us. (Just then the lights on their phones start to die by blinking.) Cillian: Wait, what? Why are we losing light? Sunset: Welcome to "ShimmerCode", my channel! I know I haven't been uploading for a while, but guess what, I am here at the cave of New Royale City. (sees the no battery warning) I gotta go! (Sunset uploads a short vlog before the battery dies.) Sunset: Sorry, guys. Cillian: It's okay. Let's go. (They continue walking inside the dark cave.) Sunset: Get out of my way, Cillian. (Sunset bumps into Flash.) Flash: That was me! Cillian: I'm over here, Sunset. Sunset: What the? Wait, who's that? Cillian: Cillian! I... I think. Lorcan: (imitating Bane from Batman) Ah yes, we are in the dark. (Lilly, Lucy, and Sunset laugh at Lorcan's voice impression.) Cillian: Cool, I didn't know you do the voice impression on Bane. Lorcan: I always wanted to do voice acting ever since I was a kid, but thanks to Alexander, I can't. (Flashlight turns on.) Cillian: Wait, wait. Lucy: What? Lorcan: Babe, you had a flashlight this whole time? Lucy: Half-price at Costco. Sunset: Ah, yeah, we get it, you used to have a job. (Lilly looks the other way.) Lilly: Guys, look! (The others see the light at the end of the road, it's the impossible puzzle.) Lorcan: Cillian, is this it? The impossible puzzle? Cillian: That's right. This puzzle is very impossible to give us the grand entrance to this city. Mom and Dad are in this city. Edd: Indeed, you are correct, Cillian. (The Eds appeared behind them.) Edd: This puzzle will help. Cillian: Hello, you three. What are you doing here? Eddy: We followed you three. We used Double D's experimental bubble gum to travel across the raging river. Ed: We had to get away from Sarah. Lilly: Well, you three arrived just in time. We can solve the impossible puzzle together. What does the clue say, Cillian? Cillian: Okay, this puzzle requires six people, but there are nine of us. Me, Lorcan, and Lilly will do the left, Lucy, Flash, and Sunset will do the right. Flash: Dude, you've done enough. Let us do the left, and the Eds, if you don't mind, you three can do the right. Edd: It would be an honor. (Cillian was shocked that the Eds will help them solve the puzzle and smiles.) Cillian: Okay, time to place the puzzle pieces. (Lucy, Flash, and Sunset go to the left of the puzzle and the Eds go to the right.) Cillian: Alright, this puzzle shows that there are four letters here that are split into five pieces each. We need to reassemble them in order just to unlock the entrance before time runs out. Eddy: How much time do we have, Cillian? Cillian: Thirty minutes. And go! (The timer starts counting down from thirty minutes as six of the nine people start assembling the puzzle pieces. Lucy, however, finds out the first letter after assembling the first five pieces.) Lucy: It's an O! Cillian: The fifteenth letter, good. (Flash and Sunset found out the second letter after they reassembled it.) Sunset: It's... a P. Lorcan: A P? What's next, a Q? Edd: Not exactly, Lorcan. We found out that the letter we assemble is an E. Lilly: An E, eh? Guys, it sounds like the word is open. Cillian: It is. Lorcan: Why that word?! Lilly: Maybe someone wants us to spell. Edd: Perhaps, I can tell you. Cillian: You knew about this? Edd: Why yes. You see, we also discovered the legend and the history of New Royale City. We decided to travel here. Cillian: You make a great choice coming here, Double D. Edd: Thank you, my friends. Eddy: We got the final puzzle piece solved. And, it's a P?! (Lorcan smiles and laughs as Cillian and Lilly looked at him.) Lorcan: What? (Lucy smiles and laughs at well.) Lucy: I'm sorry... I just had to... (The letters show the word "OPEN", and the entrance is unlocked.) Flash: Guys, it's unlocked. We can enter the city! Cillian: I can't believe it. We finally did it! We've found New Royale City. Lorcan: Bro, this is it. We're free from Promise Town and our abusive relatives. We're free because of you. Cillian: Thanks, Lorcan. Come on, gang. In we go. Part 17: Welcome to New Royale City (The heroes and the Eds take the first step into the entrance of New Royale City. When they arrived, they see people having fun, drinking, and fighting.) Cillian: Guys, this is it. Lorcan: Whoa. No way. Dude, this city is exactly how I imagine. Sunset: Really? Lorcan: Yeah. Cillian: Okay, guys, we're going to split up for a bit. More coming soon! Part 18: Family Reunion/Kage's identity reveal (Cillian, Lorcan, and Lilly arrived at the Darcy hotel. The place is empty.) Cillian: So, our parents own a hotel and a bar. That's cool. Lorcan: Yeah. (The triplets walked towards the manager's desk and ring the bell. Bill walked out of his office.) Bill: Hello, you three. Welcome to Darcy's. Cillian: D...Dad? (Bill was shocked that Cillian, Lorcan, and Lilly are okay and alive.) Bill: Oh, thank god. You three are okay! My three kids. Lorcan: Yeah, we're okay. Bill: Jake, Jenny. Come meet your half-brothers and half-sister. (Jake and Jenny Darcy are the eldest in the family and are from Bill's first marriage.) Jake: How are you three doing? Jenny: Welcome home. Lilly: Thanks... wait, where's mom? Bill: Hey, why don't you three just relax for a while? My treat. Cillian: Dad, seriously. Where's mom? Bill: Okay. She passed away on your second birthday. (The triplets are shocked that their mother died on their second birthday.) Cillian: She died? Jake: We're sorry. We were about to tell you. Cillian: It's okay, it's no one's fault. We just didn't know. Bill: Thank you three. Sheriff: Oh, I can't believe it! (Cillian, Lorcan, and Lilly are shocked and turn around where they see the Sheriff.) Lilly: Sheriff, what are you doing here? Sheriff: When I heard about six teenagers escaping Promise Town to travel here, I thought I would come to take a look-see. Turns out, I was right. You three wanted to see your parents, didn't you? Cillian: We just have to see them. It's been too long. Sheriff: I don't think so. Lilly, say goodbye to your brothers, your grandparents are coming to escort you to Purity Village. Lilly: Oh no, not Purity Village. Cillian: What's that? Lilly: It's that new convention therapy center. I don't want to go to that slammer! Sheriff: It's "conversion" therapy, Lilly, not jail. Although, admittedly, it is a lot like jail. Cillian: Whatever you and our guardians are doing to us, we don't care. Just get out of here and leave us alone... or else! Lilly: Guys... Sheriff: Or else what? Cillian: Or else we'll kick your butt along with our relatives'. We rather do that than going back. Lorcan: Yeah! They can't keep us from here. The three of us are staying no matter what whether you like it or not. (Lucy, Flash, and Sunset watch them standing up to the Sheriff. Just then, the six heroes, Bill, Jake, Jenny, and the Sheriff hear a slow clapping.) Cillian: What's that? Lorcan: I don't know. Who's clapping? (The slow clapping continues as Lilly is getting annoyed.) Lilly: Ugh! All of this slow clapping is taking forever! (The slow clapping resumes until Kage the Lizard King reveals himself. He then stops slow clapping.) Kage: I will admit, I probably should've started my slow clap a little later. Cillian: Kage the Lizard King! You're that villain who locked us in the cave! Kage: Indeed, I did. Lilly: You're the guy who gave me weird gifts! Kage: That is correct. Lorcan: And you destroyed my car! Cillian: Nope. That was all you. Anyway, what are you doing here? Kage: What am I doing here? I'll show you what I'm doing here. (Kage reveals himself as a human being and Lilly's ex-boyfriend from high school much to the heroes' shock.) Lilly: What?! Bradly Davis?! My boyfriend? Cillian: What are you doing here, Davis? Bradly: I'm here to escort Lilly to Purity Village, and I bet you boys don't remember my warning. What part of "Stay away from my Lilly!" did you not understand?! Cillian: We don't care. She's our sister. More coming soon! Part 19: All Out Battle Part 20: Ending (Cillian, Lorcan, and Lilly saw Bradly fall into the ocean. They then laugh. Their relatives were shocked as well. The Sheriff saw them.) Alexander Sr.: I can't believe it that you three won. Bradly never really lived up to our expectations. But you three, you outperformed your analytics. Cillian: You guys are going to pay for the abuse we suffered when we were kids. Especially trying to send Lilly to conversion therapy. Albert: It's what's best for Lilly. Lorcan: No, it's not, Pop-Pop. That's not your choice. You people ruined our lives by torturing us, abusing us, and lying to us. And guess what, we're going to make you pay. Melanie: It won't happen. Come on, let's go home. Lilly: Forget it. We've realized what we saw in you guys. Selfish, abusive villains who attempted to separate us from each other. Well, let's face it. We are The Darcy Triplets, and we're siding with New Royale City. (Alexander Sr. took a deep breath.) Alexander Sr.: Well, you three have made your choice, but I'm afraid it's the wrong one. You three are on our radar now. I'm declaring war on you three. Cillian: We'll be ready. (Their abusive relatives enter their cars and return to Promise Town. The Sheriff, however, approaches them.) Sheriff: You three had done a great job on battling Kage. I guess you six are worthy to be staying. Lorcan: Thanks, Sheriff. Cillian: We'll do our best. Sheriff: Well, since I can't talk you out of it, all I can do is tell you to be careful. There is more than one super-being waiting to take action. The Darcy Triplets: There's more?! Sheriff: Come with me. You and your friends. (Cillian, Lorcan, Lilly, Lucy, Flash, and Sunset are at the hotel lobby. The Sheriff walked in with a file.) Sheriff: You six have a mission. As of now, we are allying on dealing with both those super-beings and your relatives. Sunset: Super-beings? Lilly: We found out from him that there's more. Flash: Like how many? Lucy: I don't know. Sheriff: If you want to know how many, see for yourself. (The Sheriff shows the six heroes the footage of the three super-beings. The first being is a man in purple with psychic abilities. The second being is a masked space warrior with the ability to manipulate magma and ice. The final being is a queen with the ability to travel through time and space.) Sheriff: They are all out there, preparing to attack. Here's your mission, you six. Your mission, should you choose to accept it, is to find out about the information on those three beings.